


Todos huimos de diferentes cosas

by Talvi



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Deaf Character, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy y Rory encuentran en la TARDIS a un ocupante desconocido. El Doctor dice conocerlo muy bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todos huimos de diferentes cosas

Amy y Rory despertaban de una muy merecida siesta en la Tardis. Podrían decir que habían dormido una buena noche, pero realmente no podían decirlo con certeza ni podían pensar en el tiempo de la misma forma en que solían hacerlo. Sus días ya no eran días y noches, sino simplemente tiempo que pasaba, y su tiempo de sueño ya no se medía de la misma forma. Básicamente dormían cuando tenían necesidad y cuánto tiempo necesitaran, luego, al aterrizar en un nuevo lugar, podían ser de día o de noche y realmente no les importaba. Al principio había sido difícil, como el cambio de horario al viajar en avión, pero ahora ya lo sentían como el normal suceder del tiempo (y el espacio) en la Tardis.

Entraron en la sala principal, esperando encontrar al Doctor en la consola de navegación, pero lo que encontraron fue algo que no esperaban.

-¿Hola?- dijo Amy deteniéndose frente a una persona desconocida. Un joven de cabello corto oscuro estaba recostado en un sillón y tenía en sus manos una cámara de fotos de color rosado, la miraba con atención y jugaba con ella, obviamente tratando de entender como funcionaba. -¡Oye!- repitió agitando su mano frente a la cara del muchacho. Este levantó la vista, Amy sonrió pero él no respondió.

-¿Amy?- dijo Rory acercándose a ella cauteloso -¿Quién es él?-

-No tengo idea…-

-¿Por qué crees que no nos responde? ¿Crees que no nos entienda?

-Imposible. La Tardis traduce todo, ¿recuerdas?-

El desconocido había dejado de prestarles atención y había vuelto a juguetear con el artefacto. Amy lo observó bien: vestía lo que parecía ser (casi seguro) una de las camisas del Doctor, que le iba algo grande, y pantalones largos, de un extraño color entre azul y verde, llevaba los pies descalzos y se podía ver en sus tobillos unas líneas dibujadas en negro que ascendían por sus piernas. Amy no pudo ver nada extraño en él, nada que le dijese que no era un ser humano, pero pensándolo bien, seguro había más especies en el universo que, al igual que los Señores del tiempo, se veían iguales a los humanos, al menos por fuera.

-Oye, es esa mi cámara de fotos?- le dijo tocándole el brazo. El muchacho volvió a levantar la vista hacia ella y se movió alejándose lentamente, cambiando su posición en el asiento.

-¡Amy! ¡Rory!- escucharon la voz del Doctor mientras cerraba la puerta de la Tardis 

-¿Doctor? ¿dónde estabas?-

-Afuera, ocupándose de ciertos asuntos, mucho papeleo… ya saben- respondió el doctor agitando la mano, como hacía siempre que quería quitarle importancia a un asunto mientras caminaba apurado hacia la consola de mando -Bien, ¿Tienen pensado dónde prefieren desayunar hoy?-

Amy agarró al doctor por el brazo y habló suavemente.

-¿Doctor? ¿No vas a…presentarnos?-

El Doctor la miró y miró a Rory tras ella.

-Bueno… Amy, este es Rory. Rory, esta es Amy… lo siento, pensé que ya se conocían lo suficiente.- respondió realmente confundido

-¡No!- grito Amy golpeándolo en el hombro -Me refiero a tu nuevo invitado..-

-¿Invita..do? Oh!- respondió el Doctor como si recordase algo de repente cuando la pelirroja lo tomó de la barbilla y giró su cabeza hacia el muchacho - Oh, claro. Rory, Amy, él es.. él es… Adiel.- dijo el nombre a la vez que cruzaba su brazo derecho sobre su pecho y daba dos golpecitos en su hombro izquierdo con la punta de los dedos.

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Claro que lo conozco. Somos viejos amigos.- respondió el Doctor y sonrió hacia el desconocido mientras se acercaba a él -No se preocupen, lo conozco muy bien.- le tocó suavemente el hombro derecho, pero el muchacho no se movió, simplemente miró al Doctor y sonrió. 

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Yo lo traje.

Amy volvió a mirar al joven y le sonrió nuevamente, esta vez, Adiel le devolvió la sonrisa. 

-Bien. Basta de charla.Hay una delicia que deben probar.- Se acercó a los controles e insertó una fecha y un lugar. -No se preocupen, vamos a un planeta con un perfecto clima otoñal, y las mejores infusiones de hierbas.- 

El Doctor sonrió mientras la Tardis comenzaba a despegar. Se acercó al chico de los pantalones verdes y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza. Con un suspiro de fastidio, Adiel se levantó y le entregó la cámara de fotos a Amy.


End file.
